It's just Physics work
by Fatonwurst
Summary: There was something about Tony Starks that irritated Steve Rogers. Whether it was his sly smirk, his way of messing around in class, yet still getting high marks, or just the fact that the brunette seemed to get away with just about anything, it seemed to Steve that the Stark boy was constantly trying to bug him. However, could Steve's feelings change? Highschool AU


**Hey, guys! I'm sorry I've not posted anything for a while, but I've been busy with exams, and other things! ****We have a week of holidays, now, so I thiught I'd take a break from revising.**

**So, this was a request from a good friend of mine, and it's the first ever Avengers fanfict I've written, so enjoy!**

* * *

There was something about Tony Starks that irritated Steve Rogers. Whether it was his sly smirk, his way of messing around in class, yet still getting high marks, or just the fact that the brunette seemed to get away with just about anything, it seemed to Steve that the Stark boy was constantly trying to bug him. Fortunately, the blonde had managed to avoid coming into direct contact with Tony.

It was Physics, the last lesson of the rainy Friday afternoon. Steve was sat near the front, trying in vain to absorb what the teacher was saying. The class was much quieter than usual, most likely due to the absence of Bruce Banner. Bruce himself was a quiet and kind boy, however Stark often felt the need to make him laugh, or just show off to him, and ended up disrupting the class.

"Rogers? Rogers!"

Something was jabbed in Steve's ribs, and he jumped. He looked up from the (admittedly terrible) drawing of Stark falling from a plane that he had doodled absentmindedly in his excersise book, into a pair of rich, dark eyes.

"Is that me?"

"Give my book back, Stark."

"You drew me! With a beard!"

"That's your chin!" Steve grabbed the book back, glaring at the dark-haired boy. Tony just smirked, and slid onto the stool next to him.

"If you'd been paying attention, you'd have heard Proffesor Fury tell us to get into pairs, and make a project on anything that we've covered so far this year, and I made the oh so very hard choice of choosing for us. You're coming round to Stark Manor after school, so I can put your name on a PowerPoint about energy sources. Now, to sort that beard out."

Steve stared at Tony, slightly confused. "Stark Manor…. You… Energy sources?"

Tony rolled his eyes, slid the book from the blonde's grip, and started drawing.

"You're the son of the famous Mr Stark?"

"Took you long enough. You know, Tony _Stark_, Mr _Stark_, _Stark_ Manor? Seriously, I thought you had at least one brain cell."

"But I thought Mr Stark would send his son to some stuffy boarding school!"

"He tried, but I tried harder. Got kicked out after I corrected the Physics teacher for the 15th time. You know, I actually like the idea of having facial hair.. Maybe a goatee?"

Steve ignored the question about facial hair. "What did you mean 'Stick my name at the bottom of a PowerPoint'?"

* * *

Stark Manor was indeed large, as the name suggested. Unlike most normal manors, however, Stark Manor was more of a tower, due to the fact that each new owner had built another story ontop of the last.

"My floor will be the best. I'm going to have a computer system, activated by voice recognition, and a really big balcony, and big glass windows! And a lab, just for Bruce."

"Where even is Bruce? How come he wasn't in school?"

"Oh, he got a bit angry with some people last night, so he's been calmed down." Tony shrugged, unlocking the front door.

"A bit angry….?"

"Oh, someone tried to rob him when he was walking home, so he snapped out and killed them. And several police officers. I told him he could stay the night, so it's hardly my fault!"

"He _killed_ people? He killed police officers, just because someone tried to rob him? And you're planning on letting him live with you? How come he's not in jail?" Steve could hardly believe his ears, and his brain struggled to conjure an image of the calm Banner boy being angry.

Tony shrugged. "It's just a medical condition. I trust him."

* * *

Several hours later, and Steve Rogers' respect for Tony Stark had swollen ginormously, as had the ringing in his ears. Was it even possible to play music that loud?

True to his word, Tony had only allowed Steve to contribute his name to the PowerPoint, which, to the blonde's amazement, had been completed without the aid of the Internet. Then again, Steve had only just learnt how to switch on a computer. Dang, he was going to need to get one for himself.

As he walked out of Stark Manor, Steve shoved his hands in his pockets, shivering from the cold winter's air. So absorbed in getting home before it became truly dark, the blonde didn't notice the big green _thing_ on the roof of Stark Manor, nor did he notice who the thing was holding off the edge. And Steve most certainly did not see Tony Stark being dropped the entire height of Stark Manor.


End file.
